nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Humane
Humane is the fifth and final Zombies map that is part of the "Reformed History" saga. It takes place at the Humane Labs and Research facility located in the collapsing Northern California. Overview In terms of size, Humane is one of the biggest maps in the Reformed History saga, along with Museum. Players spawn at the security station located at the west side of the complex. Directly in front of the spawn is a wide open parking lot, with several containers and usable armored trucks. Heading south of the parking lot will lead the player to the courtyard, containing some more open range combat. Heading east from the courtyard takes the player to a metal staircase containing an IA-2 wallbuy atop the walkway. Heading further south from the courtyard takes the player to the loading/receiving bay, which also contains a couple armored vehicles. Directly overlooking the loading/receiving bay from the south and east is the testing grounds, containing several pools of acidic water and fuel tanks. Humane is one of the key levels in both the "Reformed History" and the "A Better Tomorrow" sagas, with the ending of this level creating the next storyline. Story ''NOTE: The following events will transpire if the player doesn't find the golden audio log hidden on Junk.'' With all four souls collected, the four return to the Humane Labs facility in the collapsing Klamath Mountains in Northern California. After fighting zombified scientists, Roach leads the group to a secret part of the complex, unveiling a secret teleporter. Roach explained he knew about the attack in the past before it even began, secretly building a secret teleporter if things were to go south. Roach explained in order to power the device, they needed the future souls of themselves within the Summoning Key before placing the artifact in a slot in the device’s control panel, causing the door to open. Roach further explained that the teleporter was fitted with a special security protocol requiring the soul of the person who wishes to use it. TJ questions on how this would restore the future, with Roach explaining that the future timeline was lost, but if they return to the past and prevent the attack, all of the future events in the future timeline would be erased, ultimately preventing a dark future for everyone. As Roach activated the device, the fabric of the entire future timeline began to fall apart. The four successfully teleport back to 2016 just as the future timeline was erased from existence. After exiting the teleporter in their timeline, the four then stock up as they prepare to engage the attacking Russian Army, ultimately changing the future following the Russian's retreat from the facility. As the four began to celebrate their victory, the sky started to become green as a massive portal started to form above the labs. Weapons * .44 Magnum (starting weapon) - 450 points * G36C - 1250 points * S12 - 1000 points * M240 - 2000 points * IA-2 - 1750 points Achievements/Trophies * Energetic Epilogue - ( /Silver Trophy ) - In Humane, rewrite history. * Crushed - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Humane, kill twenty zombies by running them over with an armored truck. * Tight Situation - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Humane, survive an entire round past round twenty on the walkway overlooking the courtyard without going down. * Rock Out - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Humane, activate both easter egg songs for the first time. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The future must be repaired by any means necessary. Songs * Sparta by Sabaton can be activated upon killing fifty zombies with the use of an armored truck. * Final Destination & Rage Awakened by Patrem can be activated by killing a hundred zombies with headshots in under twenty minutes. Audio Logs * Several audio logs from different points of time can be found hidden around the map. Gallery Personal RoachTheIntelCollector Humane Map Selection.png|Original map selection icon. Personal RoachTheIntelCollector Humane Map Selection with Gateworms.png|The map selection screen with all four Gateworms from the previous maps. Humane Location.png|RoachTheIntelCollector's official location of the Humane Labs. Videos "Humane" Gameplay - NZP+ Wiki Trivia * Humane is actually a remake of a previous map RoachTheIntelCollector previously made called "Outbreak". ** The Outbreak version of the map is also scheduled to make an appear in the future as a bonus map. Navigation Category:Reformed History